Falling For Jennifer
by emilysjjareau
Summary: 17 year old Emily Prentiss had never really noticed soccer star Jennifer Jareau. And now that she had, she was falling for her, hard.


BEEP BEEP BEEP. What the fuck?

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Shut Up!

BEEP BEEP BE- Emily slammed her hand down on her alarm clock, groaning. She did not want to go to school. She stumbled out of bed and look over at the clock. Shit! It was already 7:45, school started at 8:00. She was so fucked.

She frantically searched her room trying to find an outfit to put together, landing on her black skinny jeans and a black tee with skulls on it. She slipped on her black converse and went to grab her keys. Where the fuck were her keys?

"MOM!" She shouted from her room.

"WHAT?" her mother shouted back.

"Have you seen my keys!?"

Elizabeth Prentiss walked in to find Emily frantically running around her room, looking for her missing keys. "They're on your dresser", she said pointing behind emily. Her keys were sitting right there. on her dresser.

Emily's head shot up hurriedly grabbed her keys and ran towards the door "Thanks mom!".

Emily rushed toward the garage and jumped into her 2016 Aston Martin. Yeah, Emily was rich. She didn't deny that, but she didn't flaunt it either. Her mother was a US ambassador, so they had money. Her father wasn't really around, he left when she was 11 and rarely visited. He always called on her birthday, which was nice, but as the years went on it became less and less special.

Being the daughter of an ambassador obviously had its perks, but it wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Emily had moved a lot throughout her childhood, living in London, Paris, Rome. She was fluent in several languages from all this moving around. Her mom transferred to Washington D.C. about a year ago, and this is the longest they've ever stayed in one place. She was tired of moving around. She actually liked D.C. The weather was nice, everything's free, and she actually liked her school.

She pulled up to school, 10 minutes late of course. Emily was generally a good student. She had straight A's, a 4.0 gpa, took all honors and AP classes, and was in National Honor Society. However, being on time was never a strong suit for her.

She sprinted to her first period and quietly opened the door, trying to sneak to her seat without the teacher noticing. "Miss Prentiss", of course not, "you're 15 minutes late". She turned around to face her biology teacher, Mrs. Blake.

"I know... I'm sorry. There was uh, a lot of traffic."

"Sure there was, princess" Emily rolled her eyes at the voice. Derek Morgan. Derek was the captain of the football team, total jock. He was kind of an asshole sometimes, but emily actually liked him. Overall he was a good person, just really fucking annoying.

"Shut the hell up, Derek" Emily gritted through her teeth. Derek chuckled and winked at her, causing emily to roll her eyes again. She hadn't even been here two minutes and had already managed to roll her eyes twice. This was gonna be a long day.

"I'll let it slide this time Emily, but seriously, next time it's detention." Mrs. Blake said sternly.

Emily nodded her head and quietly walked to her seat in the back of the classroom. 1st period wasn't really her favorite class. She didn't really have any of her friends. Except Elle. Her and Elle were a little more than friends though. They weren't dating they were just... well they were hooking up.

"Traffic huh?" Elle snickered once emily sat in her seat.

"Shut up." Emily said smiling.

After 1st period Emily went to put her books in her locker, and found her friends Tara Lewis and Penelope Garcia waiting for her.

"So Em, a little birdy tells me you were late this morning" Tara says smirking.

"Why are you surprised? Emily's always late" Eenelope laughs behind her.

Emily ignores them and continues grabbing books out of her locker.

"hey does anyone know where Spence is?" Emily asks her friends.

"Ah, the genius said he needed to go meet up with people between classes to schedule their tutoring appointments. He'll meet up with us at lunch" Emily smiled and nodded. Spence, Tara and Penelope were her best friends. Spence was the first person she really got along with once she moved here, and he was really really smart. it amazed her sometimes. he was a big nerd, but so was Emily. That's why they got along so well. They would speak to each other in different languages, often French or Arabic.

Tara was super smart too. all of her friends were. Tara was probably one of the funniest people she knew, also crowned queen of yo mamma jokes. They didn't get along too well at first, probably because they both have very strong personalities, but now they're pretty much inseperable.

And then there was Penelope. Penelope Garcia was seriously an angel, and Emily didn't know what she'd do without her. She was the sweetest person she'd ever meant. The girl had a lot of personality. Oh and also, Emily was pretty sure Penelope hacked the FBI once. She was a super genius when it came to computers.

The bell rang and the three girls said their goodbyes and went their opposite ways. Emily was excited for her next class, Criminology. She had always been interested in the Psychology behind the criminal mind. Why do killers kill? Why do rapists rape? This was one class she genuinely enjoyed.

She got into class and smiled at her teacher, Mr. Rossi. Rossi was her favorite teachers. He actually enjoyed teaching and helping students learn. He was an ex-FBI agent, and wrote several books on his time on the force. She really looked up to him.

"Okay class" Rossi said once everyone was seated, today we're gonna start our projects on famous serial killers, I'll assign you a person to do your project on. Oh, and I'll be assigning you a partner."

Everyone collectively groaned.

Rossi began putting people together, and then he looked Emily, "Emily you'll be with... ah! Miss Jareau" Emily nodded and smiled. Jennifer Jareau, went by JJ, was a nice girl. She was captain of the soccer team, dating Derek Morgan. Besides that Emily didn't really know anything else about her. They had never really talked, and JJ always seemed kind of quiet. She was good friends with Spence and Penelope, but they didn't talk about her much to emily.

JJ moved from her desk to come sit by Emily, "so uh.. we got the zodiac killer huh? of course we got the guy who hasn't even been caught", JJ said with a slight laugh.

Emily laughed back, she noticed JJ seemed kind of nervous. Of course, Emily made a lot of people nervous with her grunge, emo, gothic look. She had been told often times by her friends that a lot of her classmates find her intimidating, but she didn't care. "Yeah, right? Okay so I was thinking we could do a poster.. because I feel like everyone's gonna do a powerpoint ya know? And I think Mr. Rossi would appreciate the creativity."

JJ thought about it for a second and then smiled, "Sounds good. Rossi obviously loves you so i'll follow your lead here."

Emily smiled. she could've argued but.. it was pretty obvious she was Rossi's favorite.

"So uh, I guess we should start it as soon as we can. would you want to come over to my place this afternoon to start?" emily asked.

"Sure. Write down the address for me?" JJ asked hangin Emily a ripped piece of paper.

After Crimonology, Emily had AP language and AP Calculus. After that she finally got to go take a break for lunch. She was walking to the cafeteria when she saw Spencer. "Spence!" she shouted. Spencer turned around a gave a small smile and an awkward wave.

"Hi Emily. How are you?"

"Better now! I haven't seen you all day dude", she gave him a side hug before they continued toward the cafeteria.

Spencer smiled but stayed silent. Emily knew he didn't know how to respond. he was kind of awkward like that but she didn't care.

They got to the lunch table to find Tara and Penelope waiting for them.

"So, how was Criminology for you all? Everyone have that new assignment from Rossi?" Penelope asked the group. Most of Emily's friends were taking Criminology with Rossi, it's the only class he taught.

"Yeah, I got Charles Manson." Tara replied. "Oh, and my partner is Luke Alvez" she smiled looking back up at Penelope.

Penelope scoffed and rolled her eyes "Oh you've got to be kidding me, you poor thing."

Emily, Spencer and Tara all shared a knowing look. It was obvious Penelope was into Luke. He was on the football team, best friends with Derek Morgan and Matt Simmons, and all Penelope could talk about was how much she supposedly despised him.

"What about you Em?" Tara said moving on from the awaiting insults Penelope was about to rain on Luke.

"Yeah I got the zodiac killer", she replied.

"And your partner?"

"Uh, Jennifer Jareau."

Penelope's head shot up "You're partnering with JJ my little sugar plum!? I love her!"

"Yeah she's nice." emily replied. she didn't really know what else to say, again, she didn't know JJ that well.

"Aww JJ is so sweet, I can't believe she's dating Derek though. Kind of an odd match right?" Tara said.

"No actually in high school the more attractive and popular people tend to get together purely because of those notions. It's the social norm", Spencer piped up for the first time in the conversation.

They all nodded their heads and continued the conversation when Luke Alvez came up to their table. Penlope immediately groaned.

"Ugh, what the hell do you want newbie?"

He wasn't that new. In fact, Emily was newer than him.

"Hello Penelope. I just wanted to sit down for a minute and go over a few things with Tara about our project since we ran out of time earlier", he said with a sarcastic smile.

"No. you can't sit with us."

"...Are you quoting mean girls now?"

"Yeah. and it's Wednesday and you're not wearing pink. Strike number two."

"What!? Emily and Tara aren't wearing pink either!?" he said gesturing toward the two girls.

"Okay first of all, Emily Prentiss does not wear pink. Second. I'm tired of talking to you, leave." she said with a wave of her hand.

They all snickered, but also felt bad for him.

"Luke, can you meet up after 6th period to talk?" tara asked.

"Sure. see you then." he smiled. He started walking away and then turned back to look at Penelope, "Bye Penelope!" he cheerfully.

"Jesus christ that kid is on my last nerve" Garcia huffed.

after school

Emily walked inside her empty house and went straight her room. She was a fairly neat person, but decided to clean a bit before JJ came over. As it closer to the time JJ was supposed to arrive Emily got more and more nervous. She didn't really have people over often besides her three best friends. She didn't like people knowing of her wealthy status, it made her feel like they looked at her differently.

Finally 5pm arrived and there was a buzz at the gate. Emily walked up to the security camera to make sure it was JJ. She then entered the code to open the gate for JJ, and walked outside to greet her guest.

JJ pulled up in a baby blue Volkswagen. Cute. Very JJ, Emily thought.

JJ stepped out the door, backpack in hand. "Holy shit. You didn't tell me you lived in a palace!" JJ wasn't poor or anything, but she sure as hell wasn't rich. She had never really been to a mansion before, all of this was new to her.

Emily laughed, "hardly a palace when you actually live here. feels more like a prison." she commented.

She chuckled and followed Emily inside.

"I'd give you a tour but honestly it's pretty boring. We can work in the living room, I have all the stuff set up already."

"Sounds good" JJ said and got her criminology folder out as they began planning their project.

An hour in, Emily's stomach growled. "Apparently i'm hungry. Are you hungry? Do you want me to order pizza or something?"

"Oh no that's okay, I'm fine" JJ said. Not even a minute later, her stomach growled too.

Emily smiled, "Liar! i'll get us some pizza. Pepperoni okay? Are you vegetarian or something?"

"No, no pepperoni is fine. Thank you so much Emily."

"No problem" Emily replied grabbing the phone to call the nearest pizza place.

Once their pizza arrived, the decided it would be best to take a break. Emily brought up the Netflix que and they decided on Grey's Anatomy.

"God. Arizona is so hot." JJ said mid chew.

Emily spun around. was JJ… gay? No, she was dating Derek. But was she bisexual? What the hell was going on. "Yeah, Arizona's really pretty", Emily agreed. Arizona was the shows only lesbian character. someone she could relate to, therefore, her favorite character.

"So... how's it going with Derek?" Emily asked, trying to start some conversation. She still didn't know much about JJ.

"It's good. He's really sweet. Like he's more than just the jock football player ya know? He's a really good person."

"Yeah he seems like a good guy. Kind of makes me wanna smack him sometimes though", Emily said with a laugh.

JJ gave a genuine belly laugh at that, threw her head back and all. At that moment, Emily saw how beautiful JJ was. Like, wow. She was really fucking pretty, blue eyes, blonde hair. And her laugh was so cute. Emily got it now, understood why everyone sought after Jennifer Jareau, star of the soccer team. she had it all.

"Yeah he's a piece of work huh?" jj said smiling.

They got back to work and after another hour, they decided to call it a night. JJ was packing up her things and looked over at Emily. "Hey Emily…" she said hesitantly.

Emily looked up from her work, "What's up?"

"Um... would you wanna come to the soccer game on Friday? It's the first game of the season and I know you're probably not a soccer fan, most people aren't you know? It's not a very popular sport... to watch anyway, of course a lot of people play-"

"JJ!" Emily smiled. Her rambling was cute, "Of course i'll come! I need a reason to get out of this house anyways."

JJ's face lit up "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."


End file.
